leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Galaxy
Super Galaxy is a series of Parallel Universe skins in League of Legends, featuring champions as Galactic Super Heroes. Lore Ready To Rock Look! In the sky! It’s a dragon… It’s a cryophoenix… It’s in a mechanized suit that spits volcanic flames and rains down hyper-explosive rockets! AND HE’S GOT SOMETHING TO PROVE! Oh, you want to bully his friends? Taste . Threaten his family? Fry in forty thousand degrees of . Attack Bandle City? Prepare for a of yordle-induced, incandescent annihilation that’ll vaporize any threat to the furry populace.Super Galaxy Rumble Ready to Rock Super Galaxy ACTIVATE!!!!!!!!! :Super Galaxy HQ :Location: Unknown : EMERGENCY BROADCAST, ALL CHANNELS Super Galaxy Activate Report, a monster is destroying downtown! Suit up, team! Touchdown in five. MY TRIDENT WILL STAB THE SKY! That’s-- what...what does that mean? POWERING UP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Why is it yelling? Please...please stop that. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! POWER INFINITE! AAAAAAAAAA! : ESTABLISHING CONNECTION, NEON STRIKE ENFORCER Guys, I could really use some help with this monster...wait, who is yelling? Listen, we’re working on it -- silence, space fish! We have to stop this abomination from destroying the city. AAAAAAAAAAAA! ALMOST AAAAAAAAA DONE AAAAAAAAAAA! We also want to yell. AAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nope. Forget it; this team is the worst. *Sigh* I should’ve joined Neon Strike. : CONNECTION TERMINATED Hello? Anyone there? Hey!-- well @#$% there goes another !@#$%$# skyscraper. Soooo...are they coming? Shut up, man. * Skins: ** ** ** ** ** (Associated with the group) Trivia General= * This skin line was heavily influenced by Japanese Anime shows like , , and . * thematically and storywise is connected to the Super Galaxy skin line. ** It is also hinted that due to the Japanese inspired thematic of both Super Galaxy and Star Guardian, it is possible that both are part of the same Universe. |-| Skins= Fizz SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Kindred SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Kindred Rumble SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Rumble Shyvana SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Shyvana Vi NeonStrikeSkin.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Media Music= ;Related Music SUPER GALAXY RUMBLE Soundtrack| |-| Videos= Super Galaxy Rumble is ready to rock Super Galaxy ACTIVATE Super Galaxy 2016 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Super Galaxy Rumble Promo 1.png|Super Galaxy Rumble Promo 1 Super Galaxy Rumble Promo 2.png|Super Galaxy Rumble Promo 2 Rumble Super Galaxy concept.jpg|Super Galaxy Rumble Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Rumble SuperGalaxy model.jpg|Super Galaxy Rumble Model (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Fizz SuperGalaxy splash concept.jpg|By Riot Artist (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Kindred SuperGalaxy splash concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Kindred Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Kindred SuperGalaxy splash concept 02.jpg|Super Galaxy Kindred Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Kindred SuperGalaxy splash concept 03.jpg|Super Galaxy Kindred Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Shyvana SuperGalaxy splash concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Shyvana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Shyvana SuperGalaxy splash concept 02.jpg|Super Galaxy Shyvana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Vi NeonStrike early design.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi NeonStrike Concept.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi NeonStrike Concept2.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Model |-| Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon1153 Super Galaxy Fizz.png|Super Galaxy Fizz ProfileIcon1154 Mega Shark.png|Mega Shark ProfileIcon1155_Super_Galaxy_Lamb.png|Super Galaxy Lamb ProfileIcon1156_Super_Galaxy_Wolf.png|Super Galaxy Wolf ProfileIcon1157 Super Galaxy Shyvana.png|Super Galaxy Shyvana ProfileIcon1158 Mega Dragon.png|Mega Dragon pl:Super-Galaktyczne Category:Lore Category:Fizz Category:Kindred Category:Rumble Category:Shyvana